


~Under The Moonlight~

by Tokietherookie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Consent, F/F, First Time, Implied/Referenced Sex, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokietherookie/pseuds/Tokietherookie
Summary: Kaede and Miu has been dating for awhile but Kaede feels like they hadn't done anything that would solidify their love but that all changes on Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Iruma Miu, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	~Under The Moonlight~

**Author's Note:**

> Here is little thing I wanted to try I hope ya like (∩_∩) also it's kinda rushed because I was on a time limit so :p
> 
> PS. This was for Valentine's Day but it's labeled Feb 15th >:/

Miu and Kaede has been dating for the pas 6 months and never done anything intimate yet, but it's not like it, well not to Miu at least.

On morning February 14th, Kaede asked Miu if it's fine that they do something special tonight. Miu was suspicious but she had an idea of what that "special night" might be. So as the two got out of bed, Kaede told Miu could she stay where she was so she could get her gift for Valentine's Day. Miu was confused but still stayed. 

Kaede went into the kitchen and came back with a heart-shaped chocolate box and gave it to Miu.

"H-here, I hope you like it." Kaede blushed.

"Awe, I do, but I like you even more." Miu replied as she booped Kaede's nose.

When Miu open the Chocolate Box she saw different types of chocolate and decided to pop one in her mouth. The flavor of the chocolate melted in her mouth and gave her some satisfaction. Miu decided to pick up another one and this time fed Kaede one. 

After mostly eating half of the chocolate, Kaede and Miu got washed up and went outside to water their plants and enjoy nature.

As the two were enjoying nature, Kaede asks Miu a question.

"Would you still love me if I had nothing of value to you?"

"Huh?, value?, I don't think of u as a tool I see you as a person, a person that I love" Miu responded.

"I know that, but don't you ever want to have intimate experiences with me or atleast have someone who knows your needs"

Miu tilted her head. "So that's what this is about, first, I wait on your time when you decide when you want to, second, even if you decide to never have intimacy with me that's okay, like I said multiple times before I love you for you, even if I a vulgar person."

After Miu finished, she gave Kaede a big snuggling Hug and suggest that they could play some video games in the meantime.

Since Kaede was friends with Chiaki she won most if not all of the games that the two played. Miu being a sore loser, suggests a rematch. That caused them to play games until the evening turned into the night time.

When they were both tired of playing games, Kaede unexpectedly tackled Miu, kissing her in the process. That shocked Miu knowing that Kaede isn't the type of person to do that.

"What's with all this confidence all of a sudden?" Miu asked.

"S-see remember what I told you this morning, um.. I would like to try... To..."

"Sure, I'm down" Miu interrupted.

But before Kaede could get any other word out, Miu pushed her down and started to kiss down her neck. The contact made Kaede whimper a little since she never felt this type of feeling before. But all she knew was that it felt good. As things escalated, Miu constantly made sure that Kaede was comfortable with anything they were doing.

"Would you like to take this to the room?" Miu asked as her hands wondered.

"S-sure" Kaede blushed.

As Miu picked up Kaede and walked to the door and it closed behind them Kaede and Miu had an special and eventful Valentine's Day night.


End file.
